youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Toegoff
Statistics *Joined: May 19, 2009 *Channel Views: 923,118 *Total Videos: 2080 *Total Upload Views: 7,267,083 *Subscribers: 8,735 *Website: http://tiny.cc/toegoff About Toegoff is a rising Let's Player on YouTube. He gained much success with his Let's Play Dragon Age: Origins series which earned him more than a thousand subscribers. Most of his Let's Plays are blind play throughs which means he does make many mistakes along the way. However, that is largely his appeal. He shows how a typical player goes through these games on their first run through. If you've played the game yourself, you'll find yourself feeling his pain and glory as you watch him struggle through those same difficult parts and eventually come to success. It's not only his gaming style that is in his favour but also his commentary. His commentary is riddled with humour and often raw emotion. He tends to play RPG games from a real RPG perspective. Anyone who's watched his Dragon Age: Origins or Mass Effect 2 videos can tell you that he makes decisions based on his character's personality and not based on what gives you the best advantages. He is a humble and friendly Let's Player who often thanks his viewers (twice every video in fact!) and will reply to comments from time to time and actually reads his private messages. Let's Plays *'The Dig': 34 videos. July 8, 2009 - July 29, 2009 *'Full Throttle': 16 videos. July 14, 2009 - July 22, 2009 *'King's Quest V': 8 videos. July 23, 2009 (Unfinished, Blind Playthrough) *'Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis': 28 videos. July 23, 2009 - July 31, 2009 *'King's Quest VI': 55 videos. July 24, 2009 - July 26, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4': 7 videos. Co-op with Kelfeno. July 28, 2009 *'Phantasmagoria': 49 videos. July 28, 2009 - August 3, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) *'The Illusion of Gaia': 11 videos. August 1, 2009 - August 2, 2009 (Unfinished, Missing videos 2-3) *'Quest For Glory III': 22 videos. August 4, 2009 - August 15, 2009 (Blind Playthrough, Game halt due to corrupted game saves) *'Let's Look At NES Games': 9 videos. Random sampling of NES games. August 4, 2009 - September 6, 2009 (Blind Playthrough) *'King's Quest VII': 46 videos. August 4, 2009 - September 19, 2009 *'Eco Quest 2 Secret of the Rain Forest': 23 videos. August 15, 2009 - August 17, 2009 *'Noctropolis': 36 videos. August 18, 2009 - August 19, 2009 *'EcoQuest The Search for Cetus': 15 videos. Dual commentary with Toegoff's 11 year old niece. August 21, 2009 - September 26, 2009 (Unfinished) *'Secret of Monkey Island Special Edition': 28 videos. September 5, 2009 - September 6, 2009 *'Fable': 37 videos. September 6, 2009 - September 9, 2009 *'The Silver Lining Demo': 4 videos. September 11, 2009 *'Gabriel Knight - Sins of the Fathers': 76 videos. September 30, 2009 - October 29, 2009 *'Dragon Age: Origins': 300 videos. November 3, 2009 - November 20, 2009 (+1 video of Awakening prep. March 13, 2010) **'The Stone Prisoner DLC: '''Receives one quest and Shale the golem party member. **'Warden's Keep DLC': 5 videos (Part 233 - 237 of DA:O LP). November 16, 2010 **'Return to Ostagar DLC': 4 videos (Part 301 - 304). February 9, 2010 - February 10, 2010 **'Witch Hunt DLC': 7 videos. September 7, 2010 - September 8, 2010 *'The Witcher': 215 videos. November 25, 2009 - January 25, 2010 *'Mass Effect 2': 148 videos. January 26, 2010 - February 8, 2010 *'Lunar The Silver Star Story': 152 videos. February 9, 2010 - February 22, 2010 *'Neverwinter Nights': 71 videos. February 21, 2010 - present (Unfinished) *'Left 4 Dead': 34 videos. February 25, 2010 - April 16, 2010 *'Willy Beamish': 12 videos. March 13, 2010 - March 14, 2010 (Unfinished) *'Dragon Age Orgins: Awakening': 72 videos. March 16, 2010 - March 22, 2010 *'Castlevania Symphony of the Night': 76 videos. March 23, 2010 - April 5, 2010 *'The Adventures in Magic Kingdom': 3 videos. March 24, 2010 (Drunk Play) *'Fatal Frame 2': 78 videos. April 6, 2010 - August 24, 2010 *'I Wanna Be The Guy': 16 videos. April 19, 2010 - April 28, 2010 (Unfinished) *'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time': 102 videos. June 7, 2010 - September 16, 2010 *'The Silver Lining': Ongoing (18 videos. On hold for release of Episode 3.) July 11, 2010 - present *'Skies of Arcadia': 26 videos. September 7, 2010 - October 15, 2010 (Unfinished due to technical difficulties.) *'Vandal Hearts': 73 videos. September 16, 2010 - November 20, 2010 *'Grostesque Tactics': Ongoing. October 17, 2010 - present *'Planescape: Torment': Ongoing. November 18, 2010 - present Series *League of Legends: Ongoing. May 9, 2010 - present Kevin Toegoff's real name is Kevin. He is 23 years old, hails from the U.S. Philadelphia area, and is a network and software engineer. In his current position, he does a lot of night shift monitoring so you will often hear him say that he is playing from work (which many of his viewers seem to envy). This does mean that some times his videos are abruptly cut off for the sake of work. Not that anyone minds; he uploads more than enough videos to satiate any avid viewer's hunger. He has recently bought his own 2 storey plus attic home on which he is currently doing some renovation projects. He owns a pet bearded dragon named Inigo after Inigo Montoya, the spanish fencer, from the Princess Bride (one of Kevin's favorite movies from childhood). Kevin is a great appreciater of art, especially music. He also enjoys the more classy types of beer, whiskey, and cigars. If you have questions about Kevin, be sure to check his profile where he has provided an extensive list of F.A.Q.s. Your answer is most likely there and asking without investigating first will surely provide you with an annoyed Kevin. Unfortunately, those very people who annoy Kevin will never read this because if they did have the brains to be able to find this article they would not be annoying Kevin, now would they? Quotes '''General' *"(So,) As always, thank you very much for watching and please tune into the next episode. Thanks for watching folks!" *"Indeed." *"Chicka bow!" *"Splapa!" *"That's what she said." Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *"Can I whip her?" Phantasmagoria *"Boop! Teleport." *"Burn it! Burn it!" *'Adrienne': *petting Spaz* "Getting use to the new place yet? Huh?" Toegoff: "Redrum, redrum!" *"Oh, great another locked door. Don't you have the keys to your own house chick? He-Heh Who buys a house..I-I at least assumed this is your house, right? I-I mean you-you..what do I know..I just play the game." *Adrienne opens a ring box* "Oh my gosh! Woo! We're rich! You're going to take that right?" *Adrienne puts the ring box back* "Why wouldn't you take that?! Why would you not take that?" *Toegoff makes Adrienne interact with the ring box again* "Take it! It's a huge freaking ring! Go to town and pawn it." *Adrienne puts the ring box back* "Oh god..alright, fine!" *"Let's have sex again." *"Don't just put everything back! This is a point and click game you idiot!" *"How did they afford this place? He's a photograhper! Unless he's a National Geographic superstar." *"Oh my God! An open door! I think I just beat the game." *"See there is so much that they could do. I mean just to have a shadow run across here. Or to just..I mean you got something rattling up there. But do it in the cut-scenes, do it when people are really focused on watching this stuff." *A minute later* "There is so much potential in a game like this to do that stuff." *Another minute later* "Hello? But can you imagOh my God! Holy Shit!" *chuckles* "Alright game. Touche." *"I find it interesting that they items only interact with her breasts." The Illusion of Gaia *"What do we do to frail old women? We steal their red jewels." Dragon Age: Origins *"You do start feeling pretty epic in this ga-" *steps on bear trap* *"Feel the might of Toegoff, the Berserking Elf!" Lunar the Silver Star Story *"Neener neener neener!" Left 4 Dead *"I just got nommed." Castlevania Symphony of the Night *"Woof woof woofies!" *"Mist could not pass." Toegoff's Fans Day by day, Toegoff's fan base grows larger and larger. His stream on April 7, 2010 brought him closer to many of his fans as well as introducing him to his loyal fangirls...and Raeper. The fangirls...and Raeper became regular moderators for his streams. The fangirls consist of Nilkhelekwen, Sinovera, and MonstarCookies. Raeper is Toegoff's life line and is the only male moderator. Although often joked about, the moderators aren't moderators for nothing. Each has contributed something towards the fandom of Toegoff. RaeperFawks is, as stated before, Toegoff's life line, especially during his stream plays of The Longest Journey. Many others were eager to help out but Raeper was chosen for his ability to give Toegoff just enough of a hint to help but not give everything away. Nilkhelekwen has contributed much Toegoff fan art and is the first known artist to draw Toegoff the beserking elf. Sinovera is the creator of the very page you're looking at and the writer of the very words you are reading. She also posts recordings of parts of Toegoff's streams on youtube. MonstarCookies, inspired by Nilkhelekwen, has drawn a lovely portrait of Toegoff the beserking elf. The fangirls...and Raeper are all very well but we mustn't forget Toegoff's other loyal fans who contribute to his fandom and make his streams a great success! I would list some of you but there are just too many of you great people :). The Moderators: RaeperFawks Nilkhelekwen Sinovera MonstarCookies Fatelovesyou 13:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Fatelovesyou